1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to rear-mounted, removable vehicle storage devices for recreational vehicles, sports-utility vehicles, and the like.
2. State of the Art
The use of external storage devices with vehicles provides an excellent way to increase the carrying capacity of the vehicle. For example, numerous storage devices have been invented to carry additional luggage on the roof rack of the vehicle. One such storage device is the Rocketbox made by Yakima. The Rocketbox is a hard plastic or fiberglass storage container that is aerodynamically shaped to cut through the wind. Attached to the roof of a vehicle, the Rocketbox allows the user to store additional luggage or materials outside of the vehicle, thereby freeing up interior space within the vehicle. Other storage devices, similar to the Rocketbox, are made and sold by other companies.
Similarly, square or rectangular boxes made of plastic are used for storing luggage or other items on the tops of recreational vehicles (RV). The storage device is attached or fixed to the roof of the RV. A ladder found on the back portion of an RV commonly provides access to such storage devices. Use of such storage boxes, however, can be undesirable. First, because the storage box mounts to the roof of the RV, access to the storage box is difficult. To store items within the storage box, a user must carry those items up a ladder or devise some other method of moving the items to be stored to the roof of the RV. Furthermore, the additional height of the storage box on top of the RV can pose clearance problems depending upon the height of the RV to which the storage device is attached.
Other alternative storage methods have also been disclosed for vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,844 to Weiner discloses storage drawers that increase the carrying capacity of an RV by providing large drawers that can be pulled out from below the RV's under frame. Although such storage drawers provide additional storage for the RV, the clearance under the RV can be limited by their use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle storage device capable of storing items while at the same time providing easy access to the stored items.